The Last Time
by Lithium012
Summary: Sanji and Zoro have broken up over three years ago, each man has moved on from the relationship. Yet, when Zoro comes to Sanji for comfort, he promises himself it'll be the end. But as feelings come closer to the surface and become harder to ignore, Sanji has a choice to make. Either really give up Zoro for good or mend a relationship that was broken years ago. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer - This is a romantic AU mainly focusing on Zoro and Sanji. There might be other characters added in, who knows. But it won't be the case now. Please enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter One – The One Who Comes Knocking**

* * *

 _"_ _So this is it, huh?" Zoro asked. "All the time that we… I… wasted."_

 _"_ _Yeah," Sanji answered. What else could he say? There's nothing more except the broken relationship that hangs in the air, collapsing in. Suffocating the both of them. "I'm sorry." A heartfelt apology, something he owes. It wasn't those kinds of relationships that were toxic, they just fell apart. Saying goodbye without a true enemy to throw your rage at, hurts more than anything._

 _"_ _Don't be, shit cook."_

 _"_ _Someone has to… Marimo."_

 _Zoro gives him a warm smile, a heartbreaking one but still, warm enough. With that, his hand leaves the cook's and trudges off into the snow, never to be seen again._

* * *

That was three years ago, and why Sanji is thinking about it now is just confusing. It isn't like he hasn't been successful without Zoro. No, Sanji has gone onto owning his dream restaurant, Baratie on All Blue Street and he wasn't a failure at love either. He succeeded at winning the hearts of both men and women. Yet, those endless flings and countless relationships seem to mean nothing to him.

It's for him to really let that green haired punk go. Not with the endless interruptions and countless arguments that ensued between the two. And honestly, Sanji misses that. He misses the rush that he got from arguing over nothing and the kissing… Oh god, the kissing. Sanji could just fantasize about the kissing along and that'd make him too hot and bothered to really function anymore.

Zoro's kisses were rough, passionate and strong, attacking his senses endlessly, making him crave more. Sure, some (namely his ex-boyfriend, Ace) could make Sanji feel similar to that. No one could match the intensity that Zoro brought to the table.

Not only that, Zoro could pull every fragile emotion out of Sanji. Making him feel everything and nothing at the same time, all from a single touch.

 _This is so stupid,_ Sanji thinks as he prepares today's menu. The usual swarm of people that invade the Baratie is normally more than enough to keep the young chef occupied. But, for some reason, today is just throwing him off. Maybe it's due to the fact that today is the three year anniversary of the break up and it just so happened to be the same day he met the green haired man. Just maybe…

Sanji has kept some hope that the green haired man will walk back into his life but all hope is lost when he realized that Zoro has not been seen for three years. Three years, no one has seen him and for three years, no one was looking.

It has been a simple case of him just getting up and disappearing without a trace. All the words Sanji wanted to say are gone. All the words Sanji wished he has said has faded into a distant memory.

It hasn't been easy, forgetting Zoro. The first few nights, Sanji cried for hours on end, hoping he'd just come back and be right next to him. Hold him close and tell him that everything is going to be alright. That didn't happen, and the painful reality came crashing in, hitting him harder than he initially expected.

"Order!" shouts the young waiter, Chopper – who works there part time in order to save up for medical school. Sanji listens as Chopper shouts out the meals. It should be easy enough – a basic soup along with a garden salad as their appetizer, and a nice lamb brisket as their main course. It sound like a meal for a couple.

Lunch melts into dinner and soon the nightfall arrives. Exhausted, Sanji returns to his one bedroom apartment, hoping to soak his feet in some hot water and call it a night. As he prepares his bath, someone rings his doorbell. _Now who the hell could that be?_ Sanji thinks to himself to himself as he walks to the door, ready to tell the salesperson to fuck off because he isn't interested.

His jaw drops open when he sees the visitor.

"Surprise," Zoro says, giving him a smirk. "Can I come in?"

* * *

 **A/N: I actually love writing romance so, I'm trying my hand at it again. And yes, it would help if you listen to the song _The Last Time_ \- By Taylor Swift Ft Gary Lightbody (Of Snow Patrol!) It'll definitely help with the overall tone. I really hope you'll enjoy this, and follow, favourite and review. I really would appreciate it a ton. **

**I love you all!**

 **(Okay, I fixed up the glaring typo! Whoops! Thank you to** **for letting me know!)**

 **-Lithium012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Unrequited Hope**

* * *

 _"_ _You'll love my food," Sanji said to him. The slob, the marimo, who sits at the table tapping away on his cellphone. "Hello? Are you even listening to me shithead?" Using his long legs, he kicked his boyfriend in the arm, using enough force to make it felt._

 _Zoro grabbed his katanas, ready to fight. "You wanna go, curly brow?"_

 _"_ _Pay attention, you idiot swordsman and I wouldn't have to hit you."_

 _The idiot slumped back down in his seat, mumbling, "There are 7 billion people in the world and I have to be stuck with this one?"_

 _Sliding a plate – full of Chicken Marengo – across the table, Sanji waited for him to eat. When Zoro finally does, the look on his face filled Sanji right up. "Good right?" he asked._

 _"_ _Eh," Zoro said, barely containing his smile. "I've tasted better."_

 _"_ _You lying shithead." Sanji just sat across from Zoro, watching him eat every bite._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sanji cries out, staring at the man who tore his heart out and broke it carelessly into a million little pieces.

"I want to come in," Zoro answers. "Aren't you going to let me?"

 _Hell no,_ the first thought that entered Sanji's mind, but as time and time showed again, he couldn't help himself when it comes to the swordsman. That idiot swordsman. Sanji steps aside, allowing the green haired man to come in. He sees the usual trio that normally made each date seem like a childish group date. Wato Ichimonji, Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu. All three of them walk into Sanji's home; in Zoro's hand, a duffel bag.

"Your apartment is small," Zoro says, without any grace or hesitation. "How do you live like this?"

"Comfortably," he replies, _and without you in it._ "I don't see why you can't stay over at Luffy'—"

"I tried there." Zoro sits down on Sanji's pullout sofa, dropping his duffle bag unceremoniously onto the floor. It lands with a soft thump. "His house… moved."

"You're still shit with directions, aren't you?" Sanji moves into the kitchen grabbing leftovers from the fridge. He warms it up in the microwave – the true bane of his existence. But he doesn't have time to really cook up a nice full meal. Whatever his plans were for the evening disappears. In the bathroom, he hears the water still running. Hopefully it doesn't overflow. In the living room, he hears Zoro trying to come up with an excuse for his awful sense of direction but to no avail. "Face it," Sanji says, returning with a plate of Italian risotto. "You're shit with directions."

"N-No!" Zoros face flushes and his eyes narrow down. "Places, just… move on their own. Yeah, that's it."

Snaji snorts, shaking his head. "Just eat up."

"Courteous like always." Zoro winces as he wolfs down the food.

Sanji pretends not to notice that. "You can sleep on the couch. It pulls out into a bed."

"Just like old times."

Sanji takes a step towards his bathroom. "Yeah…" he says. "Exactly like old times."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my goodness! There has been a lot of love for this story! I will try to thank everyone here... Please don't kill me if I get your names wrong.**

 **To** **Michikuni Mayu - I really hope they stay in character for the remainder of the story! I haven't seen One Piece in such a long time... so... I'm really hoping they stay as they were in the anime. :D Thank you for liking it so much!**

 **To tsubakiyuzuki - The next chapter is here! Huffah!**

 **To ema670 - I'm glad this got your attention! I really want to continue this story and I really hope you continue this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – A Broken Promise**

* * *

 _"_ _Don't you know how easily you could break my heart?" Sanji asked to no one as he sits in his room, hand on his heart and confused. "Shit. Why are you doing this to me?" He lit up a cigarette, hoping that would calm his nerves. No such luck. The words still swirled around his room. All those words that was better left unsaid. Suffocating him, causing him to go breathless._

* * *

 _He's in my house,_ Sanji thinks. _The stupid bastard is in my house… And I think I like it._ Instantly, Sanji shakes the idea out of his head, rejecting any feelings that may occur. He hates feeling this way. It just doesn't work. It doesn't seem right.

With that in mind, he slaps himself in the head for letting the marimo stay the night. Honestly, what was he thinking?

Actually, another question pops up into Sanji's mind. How on earth did Zoro – the literal king of getting lost – find the blonde's house? It isn't like there is a massive sign outside, with flashing neon lights screaming " **SANJI'S HOUSE** ", is there? For extra safety, Sanji pokes his head out to check. Nope, no neon signs. So how on earth…?

When they lived together, Zoro would always call Sanji to come and pick him up. A tireless task that Sanji never seemed to mind doing. Of course they bickered about it and Sanji did suggest installing a GPS chip into Zoro's shoulder so he wouldn't have to deal with the vague descriptions the moss-head would often give the chef. It drove him insane, trying to navigate the tightly packed city looking for just one person.

As night falls and the time effortlessly ticks away, he can't help but wonder where Zoro has been all these years. Three years is a long to disappear. Three years in general is just a long time.

They say time can heal all wounds – Sanji doesn't believe it. Sure, time does cause the pain to fade and over time it does get easier. But heal the wounds? Impossible. The scar is still there, the emotions are still there, the memories are still there. They were just buried and slowly forgotten about.

That is till someone comes along and brings them back up to the surface in full force.

Heart breaking again, Sanji rolls over in his bed. His chest feels heavy as if someone just dropped a weight on it. Choking him. All he could think about in that moment is: _Bastard, why are you doing this to me? Again?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I am still alive, it's a thing. Anyways, this chapter is a lot shorter than all the other ones, and I think I like it this long. Don't kill me!**

 **Now in response to everyone who commented.**

 **To** **tsubakiyuzuki - Here it is! It isn't as soon as I'd like it to be, but oh well. Yay for new chapters!**

 **To ema670 - That'd be a scary time. Imagine all of the computers blurting out your web history. Or worst... *Shudders***

 **To** **\- Thank you! I like your user name. I think it's cute. (And I did fix up the name... Oops)**

 **To** **flower a** **\- To be honest, I have no clue what you wrote at the end... I may be Asian but I can't read Chinese. So sorry about that. I can't answer your question! Oh noes.**

 **To Eleanora93 - And I hope it stays interesting! It'd be a shame for it not to. And here is the next chapter! Huffah!**

 **Thank you for all the follows and likes! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – The Wounds**

* * *

 _"_ _I don't believe in it," Zoro said._

 _"_ _You don't believe in Scientology?" Sanji asked. Together, with a bowl of ice cream between them, they sit outside of a beautiful café in central Italy. Naples to be exact. The food here is amazing, divine almost. But nothing matches up to Sanji's authentic French cooking._

 _To be honest, Sanji had no clue how the topic of Scientology even came up. All he know is that they were talking about Tom Cruise and suddenly, this topic erupted. Coming in from left field, like every other conversation with this knuckle head._

 _"_ _No," Zoro said, taking a nice spoonful of ice cream and eating it. "Scientology is a place where people who believe in conspiracy theories go."_

 _Blinking, Sanji didn't know what to say. He, instead, shoved a nice spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. With religion, he didn't know where he stood. Zoro was obviously Buddhist and Sanji, well, that was a little – actually a lot – hazier. Nothing really stuck with him and nothing really took him by storm._

 _"_ _Anyways," Zoro said. "Let's move on from it." He leans across the table and gives Sanji a kiss. "Mm." Zoro licked his lips. "Strawberry."_

 _Sanji grins. "Mm, idiot swordsman."_

 _"_ _I love you too."_

* * *

The smell of burning startles Sanji from his sleep, making his blood pressure rise. Two things could be happening at this very moment. One, the apartment is on fire and he has to get out now. Or two – which seems to be the more realistic one – Zoro is using his kitchen to make breakfast and burnt something.

 _Just how much food did this fucking guy waste today?_ Sanji grumbles to himself, shoving his feet into his faux-fur slippers. He remembers all those time where Zoro would try to be romantic and cook Sanji something to eat before he awoken. And he also remembers all those times where Zoro blatantly wasted fucking food. Just the little things that really set Sanji off. It causes his emotions to go wild, making him unable to think sometimes.

How is these possible? He moved on. Zoro moved on. Yet… There they are, plain as day. Standing there in front of him. Lust, love, passion. All there.

"Ah," Zoro says, looking at the irritated blond in the doorway. Well, at least this time the mess isn't as bad as it was the first time. "Sorry, I … Um… Surprise."

"You're still a shit cook," Sanji says, walking over and grabbing the spatula out of his tan hands. "No more cooking for you, marimo."

"Hey," Zoro says, trying to deflect the conversation. "Where are those cancer sticks you were so addicted to?"

"None of your goddamn business." Sanji doesn't want to admit how much more he smokes whenever he's alone. He probably goes through a pack every two weeks now. Which reminds him to buy more, since he forgot yesterday. He can't believe Zoro still remembered that.

"You can't believe I remembered that, huh Curly Brow?" Zoro's cocky voice breaks Sanji's concentration. "Believe it or not, I still remember a lot of things about you."

In his heart, Sanji could feel all those old wounds opening. All those memories flooding in. The way Zoro hugged him, where his body fit in just right. All those nights where he was Zoro's and no one else's. They were sweet and caring. And most of all, painful.

 _I can't keep doing this,_ Sanji thinks. But something keeps him from changing. Something keeps those old wounds closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! I am alive. Somewhat. Here is another chapter, and it's short. Don't kill me please! Thank you so much for the likes and favourites and reviews! Woohoo!**

 **To** **ema670 - Yes! Short chapters are great, especially when you're in a rush. Hopefully I'll get longer chapters up. But who knows at this point.**

 **To xri - YOUR WISH HAS BEEN FULFILLED! I hope!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Having You in the Palm of My Hand**

* * *

 _Zoro knew how to make Sanji melt. With just the touch of his hand, Sanji could fall into a sweet embrace that took him to new heights. This massage is fucking amazing and just what he needed after a long day at work._

 _"_ _Jeez," Zoro grunted, "You are tight."_

 _"_ _Pervert," Sanji sighed out. "Only you would say something like that."_

 _"_ _At least I'm not the one thinking of it like that." Zoro pressed his fingers into the sole of Sanji's foot, hitting that nice sweet and sore spot. "God, why do you have to be a chef? Couldn't you be a dentist or something?"_

 _"_ _Not what I want." Sanji sat up, staring at his hands, those delicate features. If he became a dentist or something like that, god knows what would happen to them. They could be bitten, or defiled by some brute who thinks it's funny to ruin a pair of beautiful hands like that. He stared at Zoro, with a strange look on his face._

 _Zoro stared back, clearly confused and slightly bewildered._

 _"_ _What? Is there something on my nose?"_

 _"_ _I just wanted to tell you," Sanji said. "That you're my best friend."_

* * *

Trudging towards the convenience store, Sanji mutters bitterly on how easy it was for him to give into Zoro. Like, what the literal hell is this mockery? It's like Zoro wanted this to happen, he wanted Sanji to fall like putty. But that moron couldn't think that far ahead, could he?

 _Whatever_ , Sanji thinks. _I need to get to work anyways._ He walks in and gets two new packs of cigarettes, hopefully a nice smoke will calm him down.

Thank god it does. He doesn't want to be a massive asshole at work, where people expect the staff to be cool and collected. That's just a part of the image he wants to hold towards all of the guests. There's nothing worst than having a rude staff - but the staff isn't allowed to be a doormat either. Rude people are generally the worst in the restaurant business.

But, by the time Sanji arrives at The Baratie, he had gone through a third of the newly bought pack and is currently suffering from a massive headache. This day couldn't have gone any worse. Yet, life has a funny way of showing remorse.

All throughout his long shift, his mind wanders to Zoro, wondering what that moss head is doing at this moment. Sanji hopes Zoro is gone by the time he gets home. Another part of him hopes that Zoro will stay. Just one more night. Another night couldn't hurt. _I don't want him to go. Not yet._

When his shift is over, Sanji goes to buy another pack of smokes before heading home. Opening the door, he is greeted to an empty living room and whatever hope, whatever loving and caring emotions he had, just drifts out the door. Never to be seen again. No hints of the green haired man, it was like Zoro never even existed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I'm alive and stuff! This is another short chapter as I'm rather busy nowadays. Keep on waiting! (Chorus of Okays being played in the background)**

 **And as responses:**

 **To xri - Here is more! Yay for more!**

 **To** **\- I agree. I love romance because of the complex feelings that people experience. In this one, Zoro's actions could be interpreted like that, and I'm so glad you like the story!**

 **To Guest - He is very romantic. Winning romance awards. And to answer your question: Cigarette packs vary between countries. I'm from Canada and here I'll be using Canadian cigarette package numbers(?). In Canada, we have both 25 pack cigarettes and 20 pack cigarettes. For the sake of this story I'll be using 25 packs of smokes. I really hope this answers your question**

 **Thank you for all the likes and favourites and comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Too Damn Good To Be True**

* * *

 ** _Why is he even here? They're broken, a bond that can't be repaired anymore. If that's the case, then why? Why is Zoro even standing outside the blonde's apartment?_**

 ** _Nothing is driving him. Nothing. And yet… God. Is this what being lovesick is like? If it is, then Zoro doesn't want anything to do with it. Something pulls him towards the apartment. The force and this feeling of want, love, lust, is too much._**

 ** _He takes a step forward._**

* * *

 _I knew it,_ Sanji thinks. _I fucking knew it._ He knew that Zoro would leave. He knew that Zoro wouldn't want to say goodbye. For someone so powerful, so strong, he was a fucking coward. Weak when it comes to emotions and all that stupid idiot could do is run and hide. Sometimes, running and hiding hurts more than spoken words.

Everything about him and everything Sanji had thought about in the past 8 hours, is completely worthless. He knew Zoro would just break his heart again. Emotions leak out of him like blood, staining the floor. All he wanted to do was sleep now. No matter how hard his bones ached and no matter how hungry he is, Sanji just felt exhausted.

Three years of healing crumbled so effortlessly in moments. What would people think as they look at Sanji cry? What would he think when the urge to cry becomes more prevalent? What would Zoro think?

Sanji smacks himself in the head, in a vain attempt to erase that stupid moron from his memories. But the green hair sticks to him like glue, appearing during the happiest moments in his life.

No amount of cigarettes could make up for this loss.

He wanted to scream, he wants to throw his vases and pots and pans against the wall, he wants to do a lot of things out of anger, frustration and sadness. But nothing comes out as Sanji just stands motionless in the living room.

The doorbell rings, and Sanji's head whips towards it so fast that his could have snapped right off. He feels like this has happened before, like a massive sense of déjà vu. He heads towards the door, throwing it open so fast that the door all breaks off of its hinges.

A duffel bag sits on his welcome mat, with a note on top in messy writing. What is Sanji supposed to do with this? Regardless, he picks it up and takes it in, reading the note carefully.

\- **Look after this for me. I'll be back. …. Z**

There's a phone number at the bottom and Sanji wonders how he's going to handle this living ghost that will soon be living in his closet, ready to haunt him during every waking second of his life.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god, another short chapter? After 4 weeks? What the hell have you been doing with yourself Lith? I mean... It's been forever!**

 **I know. I know. It has been forever, but you know life got in the way and I had to deal with that first before I could upload. BUT I AM BACK! Alive and well, and stuff like that. If you are still here, thank you for being here. If you are new, then welcome! If you left, then I'm sorry I don't upload enough for you to stay.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter (short I know), and thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. (But, uh, don't worry about offending me or anything. Please leave a review!)**

 **To** **ema670 - Well Zoro always does things on his own accord without really giving a reason behind his actions. I'll be giving him a reason soon. But for now, that's really what happened.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Remembering You All Too Well**

* * *

 _"_ _Are you okay?" Luffy asked Sanji in the wake of the break up. "Maybe you just need to eat some meat. I know a great meat place we can go to! ALL YOU CAN EAT K-BBQ! Doesn't that sound amazing!?"_

 _Sanji kicked that moron in the head and locked his door, preventing Luffy from coming in and bothering him some more. Too many rapid thoughts entire Sanji's head on why they just fell apart so easily._ I thought we were doing so well…

 _Did he ask for love too much? Too often? Too greedily? He knew he was flirt but nothing could have taken him away from his green haired man. Nothing. But… somehow… this just broke into small fragments that are too hard to glue back together._

 _Outside, Luffy continued his ambush, trying to get Sanji out of the house and to do something. Anything. Sanji sighed and stubbed out his cigarette – freshly lit too. It tasted bland and disgusting. Funny how that happened._

 _He threw open the door and peered down at the young man. He looks so naïve and so innocent. "I'm okay," Sanji said._ But I'm not fine in any way possible.

* * *

 _Stupid fucking marimo,_ Sanji thinks as he chucks the duffel bag into his closet and prepares for bed. What the hell is he going to do now? Sanji couldn't wait for however long it will take for Zoro to come back. No fucking way. With that guy's sense of direction, it'll be a miracle if he even made it back into town.

Sanji knows that he should throw the bag out. He knows that he doesn't need this burden in his life when it's just starting. But, there's nothing driving him to. He could it say it to himself all he wants but he knows that he isn't going to do it anyways. Throwing it out seems too hard for him. So, why kid himself?

At this moment, Sanji is unsure of what he wants. Does he want retribution? Does he want Zoro to come back? Does he want to be loved again? That kind of love – the one that was so special and only meant for Zoro – doesn't come easily. You experience it once in your lifetime and that's it. There's no second changes. There's no do-overs like in a video game. It just happens and sometimes you have to live with it.

Sometimes you can go and take it into your own hands.

Sanji rushes over to the phone and dials the number, hoping – no, praying – it'll be Zoro who picks up.

"Hello?" a voice says. "If you're looking for Zoro, then please stay on the line." Sanji obeys, gnawing on an unlit cigarette.

Zoro answers, "You called earlier than I expect you would."

"Where did you go?"

"I'm in the town over… I just need to think for a bit. I'm coming back to get my stuff but… right now… I just need –"

"I want to know why you came back," Sanji blurts out. "I don't care about your vague reasons. I just need to know." His voice falters.

Over the phone, Zoro takes a sharp breath in. The question must have thrown him off guard. "I-I… something told me to come back. Try again. But when I saw you… I knew the bond… the thing we had wasn't worth it anymore."

"You fucking shithead." Sanji closes his eyes. _This isn't Zoro._ "You didn't even try… But then again… neither did I. Come back. Please come back." He absolutely hate how small his voice had become but this is his desperate attempt to get Zoro back. He needed Zoro back.

Even with all of Sanji's defences down, Zoro doesn't answer. Minutes, or maybe it was seconds that went by before he gives the answer back. The one thing Sanji needs to hear.

"I'll come back. Maybe we can work this out. But I don't give any promises."

And that is still better than nothing, Sanji says to himself. Better than nothing at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Yes another update. The story is getting better (hopefully) every update! Woo hoo!**

 **Anyways, I thought this would be nice. And it'll be great for this week. I'm actually unsure when Thanksgiving is in the US, but that's okay. Happy Thanksgiving to those in America!**

 **Thank you for all the likes, favourites and follows, and I promise more will come! Also, thank you for all the reviews! It really means a lot.**

 **To** **\- Aww, thank you. As a writer that is an amazing compliment! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! And yes it is, thank you very much for understanding. :)**

 **To ema670 - Having fun is all I can ever ask for. And yes, he totally isn't lost... He probably is. What a weirdo Zoro is. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Maybe**

* * *

 ** _Why was he going back? Because he said he would? Well as someone who's novel and honourable as he is, that might be the reason. But there's always a risk of him losing his heart again. It took him three years to heal it up and even then, it still gushes blood every so often._**

 ** _Zoro wasn't sure why he wanted to go back, why he even took those steps onto the front door of the cook's apartment. He did stand out there for three days, chickening out each time. It wasn't like Zoro didn't care. It wasn't like he never forgot. He may have forgotten Luffy's address (Um, clearly not his fault since Luffy seems to be moving apartments all the time), but Sanji's address will forever be ingrained into his mind. He'll always find a way to come back._**

 ** _Plus, it wasn't like the swordsman didn't miss the chef. He did. Because missing someone tears a hole into your heart and it ruined your mindset. All those days, for the past 3 years, he would just wander from village to village. City to city. Town to town. All of which involved a lot of wondering. Wondering about what else could be out there for him. And yet, the answer keeps coming to him no matter how far he walked, or how stale time got._**

 ** _Nothing._**

 ** _That promoted him to knock on the door on the fourth day._**

* * *

Sanji prepares himself mentally for the return of the person he thought he loved. He isn't sure why Zoro even bothered coming over in the first place when there was a very comfortable sofa at Luffy's house. But it did feel like olds times when they first met each other. Where Zoro would just crash on Sanji's sofa because there wasn't a place for him to go (mainly due to the fact that Zoro actually forgot where he lived and therefore never remembered to pay any rent).

As Sanji takes a bath, washing his body down with some expensive, yet soothing lavender bath wash, he can't help but wonder why he never moved from this apartment in three years. Maybe he thought Zoro was never going to find his way back again. Let's face it, directions with this idiot is sort of like teaching a wall how to sit. But at least the wall is more cooperative than that guy ever will be. Or maybe, he was actually hoping the green haired man will return to him and moving will cause him to forget how to get to Sanji's home.

Had Sanji been holding onto some kind of faith that Zoro would actually return back to him? Or is he completely fooling himself?

Regardless of the reason, Sanji can't help but feel happy that Zoro's coming back. Maybe they can rekindle whatever love they had. Maybe they can refresh all of those memories they had and made and shared together. Maybe this time it'll actually work.

But of course, both of them know that there are no promises on either end.

 _Well,_ Sanji thinks to himself, sinking deeper into the tub. _At least I can bask in the memories._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! I am back! (Sorry for all the in frequencies, there were some pretty bad writers block and working on other things etc.) But I am back with a brand new update and where I'm planning to go with this! I'll try to be more frequent (because quite a bit of you like this story) So, i'mma keep it.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this short but necessary update. :)**

 **Thanks in advance for the reviews, follows and favourites. It seriously means a lot.**

 **To loss moss: I don't really think that's useless information. That's actually pretty cool. Whenever I write this story, I normally listen to Taylor Swift (Not sure if that's important but you know.) And thank you! I'm glad you like this story!**

 **To ema670: Well! I'm back! And the story is going! Yes they're very handsome, I like their muscles. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Stealing Everything in Me**

* * *

 _He thought he never wanted him to come back. But, that was a lie. Sanji would hold onto the phone with some glimmer of hope coming into his heart. Despite it being dead. Despite it being torn apart and shredded right in front of his eyes. He hoped the phone would ring too. When that happens, it means Zoro is coming back, right? It means they have another chance, right? It means this thing, this glorious and amazing and enchanting thing, had another chance to be revived._

 _The phone never rang. It didn't ring for three years._

 _As time passed, and old wounds healed, Sanji thought he was getting better. He was getting stronger and his restaurant was booming. But, even if that was the case, there's still a part of him that secretly that the phone actually did ring._

* * *

There's a million things Sanji wants to tell the green haired man when he came back to the blond's apartment flat. A million things sealed behind Sanji's ever growing frustration. As much as the swordsman frustrated him, he knew that Zoro is where the chef belonged. In his arms, smelling his scent (smelling like steel and sweat. Intoxicating for all the right wrong reasons) and falling down into a deep, enchanting slumber.

But Zoro didn't call back for three days, and Sanji thought he wasn't going. Not until tonight. The moment the blond enters his apartment, the phone rings.

Sanji nearly tripped over his shoes trying to get to the damn thing. His legs would get tangled up in the different pairs of dress shoes that Sanji happened to forget to place away. And the phone would keep ringing and ringing, as if a ghost is taunting him from limbo. Thank God, Zoro called, because Sanji was going through his packages of cigarettes (this is his 10th one in three days) like candy, waiting for this one phone call.

He wasn't sure why he was so anxious to hear the swordsman's voice. He shouldn't have been.

"Hello," he says.

"I'm not sure if I can do this."

Sanji's heart drops. How could he do this again? Something thick struggles to go down Sanji's throat. It sticks to his esophagus like molasses. _Why? Why?_ Why? "You shithead." He wonders if Zoro could taste that bitterness and anger thrown at his way. Sanji sure can, and it tastes like regrets.

"I'm going to stay a few more days. Don't track me down."

The line goes dead and so does Sanji's metaphorical heart line. Hell, it could might as well be his physical one. He isn't prepared. He doesn't think he'll ever be prepared. He grits his teeth and stews anger all the way to the kitchen. He swears he can boil water just by looking at it.

 _He's avoiding,_ Sanji thinks. _Why?_

What is there to avoid? It isn't like there's some issues with communication, subtle or verbal. It's clearly that they both want each other back. So what the hell is the problem?

Sanji racks his brain as he heats up some food. He thinks about it some more before giving up with an angered sigh. As much as he _hated_ to give up – just the thought of it is currently giving him anger hives – he just couldn't come up with a plausible reason as to why this shit would happen. Now, his mind is filled with curses that he wish will happen to the green haired man.

 _I swear,_ he thinks while twirling his fork into a small pile of spaghetti. _I'm going to kick his fucking ass when he comes walking through that door._ He shoves the noodles into his mouth, wincing – but not caring – at how the noodles burn the roof of his mouth.

 _Zoro, you have another thing coming if you think you can bail on me one more time._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I am back for the short time being! Another chapter update and another exciting thing happening in my life.**

 **A. I hope to update a little bit more. Maybe for this story and of course start new ones. (You're all probably thinking, _But Lith, you haven't even finished you 50 billion other stories_.) Yeah, I know, but like, I have way too many different ideas. So, there's that. **

**B. I have entered another fandom! (Oh and here I thought that my fangirl heart will only be devoted to: Singers, Victorious, One Piece and Criminal Minds), but I have really gotten into Assassination Classroom, and is currently writing (somewhat) two fan fictions for them. Updating on that later one.**

 **C. There's no C, but we clearly need it.**

 **Till next time! Thank you for the follows, the favourites, and the comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Loving You for All the Wrong Reasons**

* * *

 _Someone – he thought it was either Ace or Nami, he couldn't remember it at this moment – once asked Sanji why he loved Zoro. That caused the blond to hesitate for a little bit. Half a second at the most. Completely unsure of why he truly loved the green haired man, he gave that someone a generic answer. "Because he's good to me". Though, it was not a complete lie, it wasn't the full truth either. Sanji firmly believed that falling in love is like making a great seafood stew._

 _The broth had to cook fully first, before you could add anything else in. Plus, in that moment, both of them weren't placing their relationship at the top of their lists. It was lingering, festering, molding in the background. It was there, like a forgotten child._

 _Sanji felt his feelings growing stronger with every passing moment. He wasn't sure if Zoro even felt the same. In fact, looking back on it, Sanji isn't even sure if he knew anything about Zoro at all._

* * *

Three weeks passed and still no sign of Zoro. The logical conclusions went through Sanji's mind first. He must have gotten lost. It _is_ Zoro we're talking about. Still, Sanji waits up for him to come back home.

The green haired man never did.

Sanji wanted to call him, but Zoro never liked it when people coddled him. The swordsman was independent, walking down various paths to get to the same destination. Not that the blond minded. He was the same thing, but the main difference between the two is the fact that one of them prefers the distant help of others. They can watch him, they can look in, but they could never touch him.

It's like Zoro is disappearing steadily across the horizon.

The seasons begin to change, and the weather becomes colder and colder. The green haired man never showed up at Sanji's doorstep.

Zoro being lost went out the window in a fiery blaze. And Sanji can't seem to understand why Zoro was taking so long to come back. Was it something he did? If it was, could he change? Or was it too difficult to?

Slamming his hand into the wall, nearly going through the drywall, he racks his brain for something. Anything. Even if it is a shitty reason, he still needed to know. But he comes up with a blank, pissing off the blond more and more with each passing second.

There wasn't anything wrong, at least, there shouldn't have been. So why isn't he coming back? Why doesn't he always have to do this to Sanji? Can't Zoro see how selfish he's being?

Lighting up a cigarette, he blows out the smoke, looking up at the ceiling. _Fuck him,_ the blond thinks. _Fucking him and his fucking swords. I don't even care anymore._

Sanji knew he shouldn't have been lying to himself. But he can't help it. Every second that swordsman is away, the cook could feel his chest tighten into something representing unbearable pain. As much as he hates to admit it, he misses Zoro.

He misses the way Zoro would lazily sleep on any surface – or anywhere for that matter – that just looked comfortable. He misses the way Zoro would just get drunk on sake (later the blond found out that Zoro could not get drunk and practically faked all of his 'drunk antics'). Most of all, he misses the connection the two men had with one another.

They were meant to be. They just happened to fall in love at the wrong time.

* * *

A knock at the door the next morning, wakes Sanji up from his slumber. He wasn't sleeping properly for the past three weeks. Each waking moment, he spent sitting on his sofa looking down into the streets. Each night, waiting eagerly for the green haired man to come home. And maybe, this was that moment.

Opening the door, Sanji could hear his heart beat loudly inside of his chest. His throat becomes dry.

"I'm sorry," Zoro says. "I—"

Impulsively, Sanji pulls the man in for a kiss. The swordsman did not waste any time kidding back. It was a battle for dominance and neither one was winning. Even in a deep passionate kiss, Sanji could feel that something was off.

He just couldn't place his finger on it.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, I'm a roll today. Two fanfiction updates!? Unheard of! But you know, today is a "treat-yoself-day". So there's that.**

 **To** **ema670 - Haha! Who knows! We'll all have to wait and see! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. All the romantic tension is gone. So, woot woot.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and comments. I really appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - You're Haunting Me**

* * *

 ** _Sanji's ghost drapes itself all over Zoro. He could feel fingers in his mouth, a hand reaching through his chest and gripping his heart. Clutching it and squeezing it. The first few months of a breakup has always been hard, regardless of gender, regardless of the kind of relationship they were in. Zoro knew that these things just hurt._**

 ** _But were they supposed to hurt for three years? Were they supposed to be this painful where Zoro couldn't breathe some nights? Sanji, a name that lingers on the tip of the man's tongue. Sanji, a name that's at the back of his mind every time he enters a restaurant or cooks a meal. Sanji, a name that is on repeat, playing softly in the background. So softly that Zoro didn't realize that the record is stuck and cannot be fixed ever again._**

* * *

Their hands link together as Sanji presses his head into the swordsman's shoulder. The smell of steel and lust for power fills his senses. In the beginning he remembered hating how little Zoro showered. But now, the smell is intoxicating like strong alcohol. Sanji feels himself getting drunk to the point where he's worried about blurting out the wrong thing. But he isn't sure if it's from that nagging feeling of longing that's in the back or from something else that keeps flashing in his eyes.

"How long are you going to stay in that position?" Zoro asks, irritated for some reason. Looking up, Sanji can see hues of red decorating his cheeks and the swordsman's eyes averting his. He wonders if his cheeks are just as red. _Look at me,_ Sanji thinks, not daring to say anything. Instead, a hint of irritation works its way into the blond's mind. He forgot – or rather he chose not to remember – that Zoro has this ability to pull every single emotion out of him with just one single sentence. Fucking hell.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The blond snaps back. An irritated face appears upon Zoro, his eyes narrowing and his eyebrow twitch. A million words rest on the tip of his tongue, clicking itself to the roof of his mouth. The brute opens his mouth trying to say something but Sanji cuts him off. "You have to be hungry. Just shut up and relax. I'll take care of everything." He mumbles, "stupid moss head" under his breath. But it wasn't quiet enough.

"What did you say shitty cook?"

Sanji whips his head. "Shut it you Neanderthal, I'm trying to be nice to you! You could at least _appreciate_ it."

"I don't want to eat your shitty cooking!"

"You're going to or so help me god, I will force feed it to you!" He kicks his boyfriend into a seat on the sofa. The man grumbles as he falls backwards onto the leather sofa seat. Sanji walks into the kitchen, grabbing ingredients out and placing them on the counter. He turns his head to watch Zoro just sit there; doing nothing and staring off into his space. He wonder what's Zoro thinking about. _Probably training._

The blond chuckles, cutting up half an onion, wondering if Zoro still like white rice and fish. The smell of fish wafts through the apartment after a few minutes. From the living room, Sanji could hear a loud growl of a feral beast within Zoro, dying to be fed. It growls again, this time louder and more demanding.

"Oi! Marimo! Shut your stomach up, it's giving me a headache!"

"Hurry up with the cooking then shit cook!" is the response. Sanji fights the urge to kick Zoro in the head as he slides the hot and juicy fish off of the pan and onto a plate. A big bowl of rice is then placed down next to it with a small cup for sake.

"Hey, stupid swordsman," Sanji calls out lazily. "Your food is ready."

Heavy yet eager footsteps make their way into the kitchen. It feels like a minor earthquake as the blond pours out a glass of white wine for himself. A small bottle of sake sits next to the simple meal that his simple lover truly enjoys.

Zoro plops down and begins digging into the meal like a wild animal who hasn't eaten in months. Sanji's face lights up a bit as he takes a sip of his wine. The taste and the feeling of refinement does make a meal taste one hundred times better. He feels his mouth full with bubbles that dance across his taste buds as he takes the first bite of his own meal. The first excitement that you feel whenever you start anything new for the first time, whether it be eating something new or falling in love for the first time.

Turning to Zoro, Sanji opens his mouth to say something, only to have the moment instantly ruined by the swordsman.

"Your sake tastes like shit," he says, his voice hinting slightly towards sarcasm but it wasn't easy to tell. Not with him at least. Being brutally honest is his trademark, and when he's lying, he averts his eyes, looking away. Sanji stares at Zoro, seeing how his eyes stares at him, dead on.

"You're such a shithead, shithead," Sanji responds taking another sip of wine. This time, there were no bubbles. There were no dances across his tongue. Instead, the two men sit there in silence only having the scraping of knives or forks or chopsticks as their only source of music.

Sanji notices that the second time around isn't as magical as the first. Just like many things; the first time will always be magical. The times after reduces the experience to nothing more than watered down, shitty tasting sake that no one wants but have to endure regardless, because it would be such a waste not to.

* * *

 **AN: Holy mother of all that is good, Lith, you're still alive?! This story is still alive!? Yes, yes it is. So here is the new chapter. I am so sorry I haven't updated ever since February (Holy shit, it's been that long?), but you know how it is. Life gets in the way and you have to deal with that first before anything else. And so, life is over and here is the newest chapter! Hopefully I'll finish this and it wouldn't be like another 50 million years.**

 **As always, thank you so much for the favourites, follows and comments. I look forward to all of them! ^-^**


End file.
